1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the construction of a dental implant structure, and especially to interconnected, adjustable modular implanted units to form the foundation for a rigid prosthesis and, in particular, to form the foundation for a rigid prosthetic dental bridge. In particular, the present invention relates to the construction of a modular dental prosthesis support foundation, fitted on the protruding heads of threaded post anchors implanted in bone. As a further embodiment, the present invention relates to the construction of an integrated rigid prosthetic dental bridge which is fitted on to protruding heads of threaded post anchors, and is readily removable for cleaning or repair or replacement.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Current techniques for placing a dental implant are time consuming, painful, and costly. Surgical intervention is required to place anchors in bone or tooth stubs. Multiple office visits, and dental laboratory services increase the cost and discomfort to the patient. The cost precludes the general population from obtaining the benefits of implant supported prosthesis, and lengthy healing periods result in patients being without teeth, or even a temporary prosthesis, for extended periods of time.
The most widely used implants are relatively large diameter, cylindrical hollow anchors, with internal and external threads. These anchors are surgically implanted in bone. The surgical procedure involves cutting the gum to expose the underlying bone and drilling channels into the bone. The anchors are then screwed into those pre-drilled channels and the gum is sutured, covering the implants. Healing must occur before supporting stumps can be screwed into the internally threaded hollow implants. Healing after implant, often requires about six to nine months, during which time the implants integrate within the bone. Once healing is complete, threaded stumps, to support a prosthesis, are screwed into the hollow anchors.